Harry Potter and the maelstrom of magic
by Merlin Odinson
Summary: Something mysterious happened the night harry was attacked a force erupted from him. Join him in his ride in his Maelstrom of Magic


**`Levi Nash 5/28/19**

_**Prologue**_

We begin our story in a small village on october 31 1990. We zoom upon a small cottage that seems to be broken into, and what seems to be a maelstrom of energy surrounding one of the rooms. The reason for this energy is a small child this child is named Harry Potter who just survived a particularly evil curse. As the energy converged upon Harry; his body absorbed the energy making his eyes glow slightly. After Harry falls asleep a man steps into the room this man had with him a woman. The man was a tall pale man with black eyes, and the woman was terrifyingly beautiful with deep green eyes that held some sort of power in them. The man says to the woman "We have to get him out of here they will soon find out we have a child." the woman then says "No we will give him gifts to keep him protected then we will slowly enter him into our world when he's ready." "Fine" said the man "I will give him the gift of shadows so he can hide from who seeks to harm him." "I will give him the gift of a phoenix familiar to guide to the grey." said the woman then they went up and gave their blessing to their child the man says to harry "Stay strong son let no one get under your skin and scare you I love you." Then the woman went to harry and said " harry momma loves you and stay safe." Then with that disappeared one in a shower of light and the other into the shadows.

_**8 years later**_

Young harry wakes up in his bedroom refreshed and finds a small bird on the bed stand he goes to pet it when it burst into flames. "Dangit Ignis you could have warned me when you do that!" yelled Harry in alarm. "Harry Potter stop yelling at your bird down here so you and Dudley can do your chores!" harry's aunt yelled up the stairs. Harry gets up and gets dressed to go down stairs to eat breakfast. His cousin and uncle are already down stairs eating their breakfast so he sits down and eats his breakfast. "Okay hurry up and do your chores before going to to school." said his uncle Vernon. Vernon and his wife Petunia were very nice people and told Harry of his heritage when he was old enough to remember Vernon was a heavy set man who was a boxer when he was younger, Petunia what a tall beautiful woman who had a very green thumb. After they were done with their chores Harry and Dudley got ready for school and left when they were out of sight Harry pulled them into a shadow and got them to school quickly. When they got there they went to each other's friends Harry's friend is a cute bushy haired girl named Hermione they've been best friends for a while now and thinking of dating when their older. After school Harry was walking hermione home when they came across a large dog it looked like a large black mastiff with red eyes it walked up to them and stared to nuzzle Harry, and when Harry touched it a bright flash of light happened and Harry could now hear the dogs thoughts. "What the heck just happened!" yelled Hermione for she did not know Harry was magic and Harry was surprised that she could see the dog's true form. "Well Hermione I'm a wizard and since you can see the dog that means your a witch." said harry. So ever since that day Hermione and Harry got closer even showing her his powers and Ignis.

_**3 years later**_

Since that fateful day Hermione and Harry started dating when they turned eleven, and since they are both magic it wasn't surprising that when the cat Harry's hellhound Shadow turned into a witch in front of them on their date little did they know this was going to be their new teacher. When the lady saw them she pulled her wand and yelled "OBLIVIATE" when she did that though a shield of shadows formed around Harry and Hermione to protect them. As the shadows faded away Ignis, and shadow went in front of them to keep them safe. When the shadows finally dropped Harry's eyes were glowing a frightening dark green and he started to shoot shadows at the unknown witch. As the witch started to shield herself she noticed that it was her pseudo grandchild Harry Potter. When Hermione finally got Harry to stop the witch was on the ground panting, and Harry was standing tall with an aura of magic around him with eyes still glowing. When the witch was helped into a chair she told them why she attacked. Her name was Minerva Mcgonagall and she was a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and that she was here to find Harry and Hermione to bring them their letters of admission to the school after she was done talking she said farewell and disappeared in a pop. Hermione and Harry went home to think about things alone. A couple days later Harry and Hermione showed up in gringotts in a flash of fire. They then went to the teller to get inheritance tests. Harry found out that Lily and James are his adopted parents, but the test did not say who his real parents are. Hermione found out her real mom is a lady named Athena. Harry did find out he was the descendant of three of the four founders of hogwarts slytherin, gryffindor, and hufflepuff, and Hermione was the descendant of ravenclaw. They got their lordship rings and went down to their vaults in the gryffindor vault harry found a sword in a stone he could not pull it out, in the slytherin vault they found a baby albino basilisk that became harry's third familiar, in the hufflepuff vault they found a garden. Then they went to the ravenclaw vault and found a massive library and an ancient phoenix that became hermione's familiar as they left they went to ollivanders and found they needed custom orders. Harry had to get a staff using items from his familiars crafted from ebony and the wood of _**Yggdrasil, the**_ world tree. Hermione's wand has her phoenix familiars feather as a core is made of an olive branch bathed in moonlight. They then got their other supplies and left.

_**September 1 2001**_

Hermione and Harry said goodbye to their loved ones and hid their familiars before shadow walking to platform 9 and ¾ when they got there they gon the train with their phoenix's hidden as owls. After they got a compartment and sat down a slightly chubby boy came in and asked to sit down this boy is named Neville Longbottom. "Hey could I sit here nobody else wants to sit with me?" said Neville; "Sure" says Hermione. "Thanks I'm Neville Longbottom whats your guys names?" "Well I'm Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Harry Potter" said Hermione. "Harry Potter wow that means your my godbrother Harry" "Really that's crazy Nev good to finally meet you then." They went on talking like that for awhile, and got some treats from the trolley. After awhile a blond haired boy barged into compartment to find harry. "Hey idiots I'm looking for Harry Potter where is he!?" yelled the boy. "Well he might not want to talk to you brat." says Hermione "Shut up mudblood!" sneered the boy. "I am Harry Potter and you're insulting my girlfriend!" yelled Harry as a whirlwind of magic starts to surround them. "Oh really then we should hang out instead hanging out with these mudbloods and blood traitors I'm Draco Malfoy heir of house Malfoy." "LEAVE Malfoy You are speaking to Lord Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff So I banish you from this compartment before I get mad." as Harry said banish malfoy flew back to his compartment with his goons.

_**The Sorting hat**_

As they got close to the station everyone got their robes on and waited for the train to stop. As they got off they noticed a large man standing by the train with a lantern calling all the first years to him. This Man is Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of keys and games at Hogwarts. He brings them over to some boats to get to the castle. AS they turn the corner to the castle Harry and Hermione get the feeling that this a true home and feel a warm presence on their minds. They got to the school and docked in a little under ground dock. When they were heading to the great hall they were stopped by some ghosts and one decided it would be funny to try to smack Harry. As this ghost was about to smack him he caught the ghosts hand and threw him away. The ghost went away yelling son of shadows throughout the castle. When they got to the entrance of the great hall they were greeted by a small maine coon. Malfoy yelled out "why is there a stupid cat here instead of a teacher I'm gonna kick it!" and as he went up to kick it it transformed into Professor Mcgonagall and he got hit. Then they were let into the great hall and what they saw was indescribable an amazing view of the night sky full of stars and in the middle of it all is a old leather pointed hat that radiated an incredible amount of magic that connected to the school. Mcgonagall went up and started to read a list of names of kids to be sorted here's some highlights: Abbot, Hannah: Hufflepuff, Bones, Susan: Hufflepuff, Emrys, Leviticus: Gryffindor. Now the big names: Malfoy, Draco: Hufferin, Longbottom, Neville: Gryffinpuff, Granger, Hermione:Gryffinclaw, Potter, Harry: Gryfferinpuff, Weasley, Ron: Gryffinclaw. After everyone was sorted they started well after Dumbledore said a few words _**"Bidment obber tweak."**_ After dinner Dumbledore announced that _**" and I would like to remind you that there is a list of items on his office door that are forbidden on school grounds and that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden and that you are forbidden from going to the third floor corridor unless you want to die a gruesome death off to bed now." ( philosopher's stone: Dumbledore's speech at the beginning of the year)**_

_**Flying lessons and leading up to it**_

Hermione and Harry are just heading into their first class transfiguration and come upon a familiar cat Harry smiles and picks up the cat to pet it he pets it and hugs it then when everyone is in the class the cat turns into the teacher that scolds him and he asks "would you like some catnip Ms.?" She then turns back into her cat form and chases him to the hospital wing where intervenes. The next class Harry and Hermione go to is charms where Harry shows off his wandless magic skills and dazzles everyone. The third class they go to is herbology and they learn about devils snare in this class the plant wraps around harry like he was an old friend. The fourth class they go to is history with Binns he is a ghost and seeing how he could touch peeves he tried to shake the teachers hand and he was able to for some reason. The fifth class they went to was DADA they met a teacher was trying to be scared of everything this was Quirrell and he is a wimp. The sixth class of the day was flying class everything was going smoothly until Neville's broom malfunctioned and fell. After he fell Malfoy picked up a longbottom family heirloom and tried to steal it until harry confronted him in the air. When they were both in the air Malfoy thought it would be funny to throw the heirloom away when he did harry got an urge to fly after it and catch it and he did it in a perfect Wronski Feint, and that how he got the seeker position. The seventh and final class of the is potions but that can wait for the next chapter.

_**Potions and then Halloween**_

Harry and Hermione the go to their first potion class and when they get there snape comes in to give them a lecture _**"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class **__**As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I Can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." **_ "Potter our new celebrity." "Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?" "They are part of the same plant monkshood is the stem, and wolfsbane is the leaves the plant altogether is called aconite sir." "Very well why aren't all of you writing this down!?" After a couple weeks It was halloween we are following Harry and Hermione out of charms class when this happened. "She's a nightmare honestly no wonder she doesn't have any friends" then Hermione rushed past Ron and the other boys crying. All of a sudden Ron felt this menacing presence behind him when he turned around he saw Harry standing there with his staff out and eyes glowing about to attack Ron, but he left instead leaving Ron with wet pants. During the feast Harry asked some of the girls where Hermione was they told him she was in the bathroom crying when all of a sudden quirrell bursts into the great hall screaming troll in the dungeon then he faints. The teachers then go after the troll and Harry goes to get Hermione from the bathroom. When Harry gets into the bathroom he noticed that the troll beat him there and as the troll is about to kill Hermione. Harry shouts at the troll to go away and as we zoom in on Harry we see that the shadows around him have turned into swords that he uses to beat the crap out of the troll and kill it by chopping it's head off. As Harry jumps to chop of the head, the teachers show up in the bathroom to see Harry execute the troll with his shadow swords. After that happens the swords dissolve and harry passes out. Only to wake up in the hospital wing with the teachers around him.

_**Explanations and Quidditch**_

As Harry awoke he found himself surrounded by the teachers and Hermione looking surprised and confused. "Well you gave us all a fright with the magic you used last night." said Dumbledore "May I ask what it was?" "It was family magic sir and I cannot disclose how to do it" says Harry. "YOU BRAT you will tell the headmaster how to use this magic!" "SEVERUS enough you will not terrorize these students any more do you hear me!?" yelled madame Pomfrey. "Yes ma'am" whispers snape. After the potions master left the other teachers asked harry more questions about his **"family magic" **and Harry refused to tell them anything. When Harry and Hermione they went to eat and go to bed. The next day was the first quidditch game of the season gryffindor vs slytherin with harry on his new broom it was like it was a part of him. In the middle of the game his broom stalled and was falling when all of a sudden harry's magic reacted and he stared to fly on his own without a broom much faster than he was going then in a couple seconds the game was over because he caught the snitch. As Harry and Hermione were leaving Hermione felt a presence in the forest and went after it as they were moving the presence got stronger until they got to a clearing where two moon owls sat perched on a rock the male of the two bonded to Hermione while the Female bonded to harry little did they know that two goddesses were watching over them "Man Hecate you have a really good son." "Thanks Athena you're daughter is good to."

_**Dragon eggs and Unicorns**_

One night Harry and Hermione went down to see Hagrid and found that his hut was stifling hot. "Hagrid what are doing it's so hot in here?" says Hermione. "Well I'm hatching a dragon." says Hagrid "Oh cool can we watch?" says Harry "Sure."says Hagrid. Hagrid then brings an odd looking egg out of his cauldron the egg was pure black with white dots that looked like stars. Then all of a sudden the egg explodes;and then Harry,and Hermione are looking into the eyes of a baby dragon that is shouting mommy and daddy at them. "Blimey that's a nightfury it's so rare, but I wonder what it's saying!?" shouts Hagrid. Harry then says "It seems to be calling Hermione and I mommy and daddy very interesting." Hermione then started to pet the dragon as she did it started to purr and said _**$That feels so good mommy.$**_ Harry then laughs and says "He thinks we're his parents Hermione." "That's so adorable!" squeals Hermione. Harry then speaks to the dragon _**$Hello little one I'm you're pops.$ **_the dragon then says _**$POPS hi pops$ $I think I'm going to call you Yami Potter$ **_says Harry. Then the dragon starts running around yelling his new name until he falls asleep. After 6 months Yami is half grown and they have to go to Dumbledore about Yami as they are going to the office though malfoy is heading their way to antagonize them, but on his way towards them all his clothes burn away instantly from a strange blue light. When they got to the gargoyle it jumped aside without them telling it the password. They went up the stairs and the door opened for them and they found a strange phoenix as well as theirs. "Ah I see that you're familiars got here before you as Fawkes told me." says Dumbledore. "Uh , how did you know about them?" asked Harry Dumbledore then chuckles and says "The wards told me about new phoenix's and their friends it was only a matter of time for them to come meet their father yes?" "Wait Fawkes is their father they're brother and sister whoa small world!" says Hermione. "Hehe Indeed a very small world full of smaller people." says Dumbledore "Now then why have you come to my office today children lemon drop?" asks the Headmaster. "Well we hatched a dragon with hagrid and it sees Hermione and I as it's Parents so we were hoping to see if you help us keep it instead letting the ministry take Him away." "I see well since the dragon imprinted on you; you'd just have to go to the goblins to have it finalized that he is your adoptive child and they will perform a ritual that will let him have human form ok." Hermione then said "That sounds like a suitable option as it will take a while to change back and forth between the two form." "Okay then can we use you're floo to get to gringotts then sir?" asked Harry "Of course my boy and do come back at anytime."


End file.
